User talk:Nisshou
Heya Hey fenix, I was wondering if you had some skill in photoshop? For I have none whatsoever =P If you do would you mind coloring a picture for me? If its not too much trouble of course ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 15:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC)'' Hahah of course pal. I keep up with most created shinigami like its going out of style. =P I would love to take a swing at Kuro though I dont think I have anyone that would be an even match for him in my roster just yet. haha. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC)'' Lol its the Znpauto that makes him the most deadly, though if taking that out of the equation. I would say Rozeluxe could probably take him on. Though I must state again, that zan is completely terrifying lol. =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey Fenix, I was wondering if you could let me know what you think of Van's Requiem and Trance abilities on his talk page. Thanks in advance =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 21:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC)'' Haha a fight between the two of them? Hmmm...that would be interesting indeed! ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 21:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fenix, hi! It's me again, Fenix. How's it going? Do you think that I'd be able to create one of your Hiteiteki, please? And can I give them a Zan if so, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Rushed Why rush the memories? I'd really like to see what kind of story u could come up with for Kuro's past. No need to rush through it like you did.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 05:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) How's life Fenix? Hey Fenix, how's it going! It's me Ash, by the way, may I make a Hiteiteki? He/she won't have a zanpakutou though, don't worry, he/she is not supposed to be too strong.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry, didn't read the page right. xD Anyways, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RP Sure, let's get this started, Fenix! I've never done a full RP from Ashni's POV, so I'll try her out against Kuro and see how she does. You wanna start it up, pal? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Your up again, Fenix :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Your up again, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Aren't I lucky, eh? Your turn again, Fenix :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) NF I didn't not ignore the message just becase I didn't respond to it doens't mean was not going to. For one I did not create the Pulse release page it was created by Waterkai I didn't even create a page for it myself. My logic in the reason why my character can use it. A pulse is a transient disturbance which propagates away from an origin point and propagates through a medium. An Implosion concentrates matter and energy causing and object to collapses upon itself generally being crushed by an outside force. When I got around to creating my own Pulse release page it would have been a energy distrubance. For my character by focusing his earth release with agret force my character was able to case the energy to collapses upon itself back to the origin point. For Setsuri Omeno which I stated to you on its talk page all said is that they were stronger the normal due to his training and the "Blazing lightning, White Fire or Gentle Wind" are just name that's all. And as for Hikaru Hyūga I don't really see why having both is a real problem and I stated that he was a protoype and just a random idea that popped in my head. ---- Omega Sigma 17:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I will state state again I have not even created a pulse relese page and if I did it wasn't going to be a tota and if I did add another kekkei genkai to Setsuri in order to get the Blazing lightining im sure others would say it's op and I would have to change it. I could just add Yin Release to it since he does undergo Spiritual refinement (Seishinteki kyōyō). --- Omega Sigma 17:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok then Ill change it whenever I can as setsuri I really didn't want him to be able to use all 7 just cause he the rinnegan. I didn't want him as powerful as someone who can with ease, but still be a match for them. Omega Sigma 18:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Gotek August 2 Re:Question I'd prefer them to be used by my characters only. And, before you start make exact replica templates now for your own, don't. These templates are being tested on our wiki via me using them. They may eventually be used site wide, but not yet. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 00:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) official vizard hi my name is inyuyasha42 and I would like to create a vizard or change the character I made into one his name is itakue yamaki so when you get this message send me one back thanks. Inyuyasha42 21:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) not trying to bug I am new and didn't know so I wasen't trying to bug anyone so I am sorry about that. Inyuyasha42 12:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question No, because Ichigo didn't gain any new powers from the Soul Link. At the time, Rain was essentially borrowing Ichigo's Shinigami powers, because he had lost his own. Since Ichigo didn't gain anything, he doesn't need it added. Okay...I'm new to this whole site, so thank you for the clarification :) Sincerely, Mangetsu20 Hey hey there i was just wondering if you knew how to colour tables into a different colour because on the KHR wikia, i was looking at the box weapons and well the tables are associated with a colour eg water box with blue. Could you tell me if you know plz as i am using the idea for the tables from the wikia. Thanks GunzOfWolfz 18:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) would you like to rp hi would you mind rping with me using my character itakue yamaki Inyuyasha42 03:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Correcting, but never helping You do realize that you never really explained nor helped me whenever I messaged you, and now you're coming to me telling me by putting both the English Translation and the Japanese Term together is redundant, is kind of rude, don't you think? If all you're going to do is correct me on baseless, needless things, then I don't want you're help, okay?Mangetsu20 04:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Not everyone can understand things by just showing a link on a single post. If you perhaps took time to actually e-x-p-l-a-i-n things to people who are new to the Forum, and even new to creating Wiki articles itself, it might process better. I'll do as you ask, but please don't get on my backside with something that is so trivial as this...its irritating when I ask CURRENT Admins to help me out, or even ask you, and all you do is send me links that I've ALREADY read but didn't understand. It took a fellow member of the site to help fix things and explain things to me to figure things out! I'm not impressed by how you're Admin structure works, seeing as all they do is browse the site to look for articles to delete or that is incompatible to the Manual style. It would help if you explained it with words, rather than simple 'go-to' instructionsMangetsu20 04:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Apologies I want to apologize for my misconduct towards you. You were just trying to help me out in the best way you know how. I appreciate your forthrightness in how to do things, and am sorry I was so terse against you. Please accept my humble apologies for I am great saddened with myself for treating you in such a manner. Sincerely, Mangetsu20 04:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Gilver Akashiya But How? I can't make that. Welcome to the Administration! I would like to, as the Head-Captain of the Policy & Standards Committee, welcome you all to the administration of this wiki. By clicking on that link I just gave you, you will see your rank on the administration, as well as a link to your project. As a member of the administration team, you are responsible for the duties listed on both the Policy & Standards Committee's page, as well as your individual project page. if you have any questions or require assistance, please let me know as soon as possible. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 19:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) NF Hey mate, I tried to post on your talk page on NF but realized that I can't post there. I can't edit anything at all. It keeps on asking me to authenticate my email which had been authenticated since 2008 or something. I even went and did it again and the editing options appeared for a minute but then the same notification started showing up when I opened NF in a new window. I can edit just fine in other wikis, only NF seems to be having this problem. Any ideas whats going on here? JЄT ΙΚΛ 03:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What the fuck do you think you're doing!? You ruined my idea!! You deleted my page!! Hi hi hey can you help me please? Karim Uzuhaki idk if im doing this right or not ! u warned me about something. can u take a look please? Naruto75 19:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 Issues with me?: I know I came here on the wrong foot, and a relatively rocky start, but I have improved somewhat. I kind of find it offensive you believed the worst of me in my statement in the Hanta 'Talk' topic. I have nothing against you or the other Admins, other than AT the time for not giving me direct help. Now that I understand how things work around here to a fair degree, I'm not causing anymore problems...hopefully, with the creation of new characters, organizations, ect. Please don't hold anything I say outright in offense against you, or mocking in any way. Sincerely, Mangetsu20 23:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Eleventh Division I had no idea you could do that. My bad. I'm trying to start a story myself so I was under the impression you could do that. It won't happen again. Again, sorry. ~~ Prodigy1322 13:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, you said that hardly anyone uses the actual division pages. Does that you mean you don't have to be listed on them to call yourself a member of that division? ~~ Prodigy1322 13:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Can i still use the eleventh division page as a basis though for my story or no?